


[带卡]爱情魔药

by arusati



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arusati/pseuds/arusati
Summary: FFF设定集其二，能让不喜欢你的人喜欢上你，也会让原本喜欢你的人从此讨厌你。蓝色鸢尾的花语是无望的爱。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 13





	[带卡]爱情魔药

“卡卡西，我讨厌你。”

旗木卡卡西几乎每天都能听到宇智波带土说这句话。早中晚各一遍，成了日课。大多数时候，他会白一眼队友然后继续干自己的事；极少部分时候，他会怼回去，然后两个人爆发一场小学生级别的骂战（虽然按照火之国正常学校来说，他们确实也还是读小学的年纪）；剩下的仅此一次的极端情况，就是眼下了。卡卡西一言不发地望着带土，用干涩的声音回应道：“我知道了。”

“喂！”带土还想说些什么，正做好了戒备姿态，准备和他继续争辩。可发现对方没有回应的意思后，带土反而慌了手脚。“你要去哪里？”

卡卡西难得一言不发地离开，作为一个很有礼貌的人，这不符合他的行事作风。但卡卡西的外壳就像是蚕茧，其实是很脆弱的，之所以维系不下去的原因，也无非是因为俗套的感情问题。

——是的，他太喜欢宇智波带土了，喜欢到无法自拔的程度。但对方显然不对他这么想。宇智波带土喜欢野原琳，每天可以在他面前，用明示、暗示、肢体语言不重样地表达，就像小狗见了主人摇尾巴的次数那么多。宇智波带土还特别讨厌他，每天也可以在他面前，用明示、暗示、肢体语言不重样地表达，就像小狗面对陌生人汪汪叫的次数那么多。

他会对卡卡西直接说，我讨厌你。他会对卡卡西说，坐旁边那个位置，我要挨着琳坐。他的身体永远都是侧向野原琳一侧的。

其实这也没有什么，木叶村就是这样一个地方。自来也喝醉了酒后逢人便说他暗恋纲手多年无果的故事，被他暗恋的纲手也常常在月光下怀念她的前男友。这里是被姻缘之神诅咒的地方，没有人愿意庇护他们那小小的、刚刚发芽的恋心的种子。比起长成大树后再被暴风雨连根拔起，死在种子阶段，反而是一种慈悲了。

聪慧而早熟的卡卡西是全部明白的，只是明白是一回事，能做到又是另一回事了。他朝着忍者小憩的地方走去，那里位于大蛇丸实验室的后方，虽然没有过多的优厚，不过歇一歇脚、喝一杯热茶还是可以做到的。

在去的路上，他遇到了神色匆忙的自来也和纲手。虽然两个人都因为着急赶路而气喘吁吁，但明显看得出来他们的表情不同。自来也带着几分欣喜，脸上还透着诡异的红晕，而纲手则蹙紧眉头，看起来随时都要发火。卡卡西稍作思考，便更改路线，向大蛇丸实验室的方向走去。

有时候机会降临得很突然。迈进大蛇丸实验室的前一秒，卡卡西就听见了自来也和纲手分别从左右两个走廊接近的声音。在他要做出行动隐匿自己之前，一个湿滑柔软的物体就卷着他把他拉走了。他看见自来也和纲手在门口不自然地相遇，然后两人一起进入了大蛇丸的实验室。

“再怎么说，也没必要用舌头把我卷走吧。”卡卡西嫌弃地拍了拍有些阴冷的衣服，深色的布料上沾染了一些诡异的黏液。“抱歉，毕竟这个方法最快呢，呵呵……”大蛇丸毫无诚意地道了歉后，实验室里传来了不小的动静。淡定如大蛇丸，这个时候也坐不住了。他赶忙从楼顶上下来，走进实验室，并示意卡卡西在原地等他。

过了一小会儿，纲手右手拎着满身是伤的自来也，左手把玩着一个棕色的小药瓶走出了实验室。大蛇丸跟在他们后面，正用阴冷的眼神盯着那瓶药。

“不管怎么说，这玩意儿在村子里还是太危险了。”纲手严肃地说。“看上去只能改变感情状态，但用在战争上，能做的事情可就大多了。这会成为最上等的吐真剂和策反手段，如果有人对木叶心怀不轨——”

说到这里，她看了一眼楼顶的方向。卡卡西心里一惊，纲手明显是没有认出他是谁，但知道这里还藏了个人。自己的功夫还是不到家啊，他有些沮丧地想。

“不是什么大碍，一只小猫罢了。”大蛇丸摇摇头。“如果你是嫉妒我的研究成果，那你大可将这瓶药带回去。”

“这种东西只有供我分析的价值，我才不会花费时间和精力去研究一些上不得台面的东西。”纲手义正言辞地说。“要是你一直要坚持这样做，那我……”

“请便。”大蛇丸做了个告辞的手势，拉上了实验室的门。纲手又看了他一眼，便拎着自来也走远了。“卡卡西君，出来吧。”大蛇丸拍了拍手，卡卡西从楼顶一跃而下。

“我猜你是为了这个。”大蛇丸从口袋里拿出一个和纲手手上如出一辙的棕色玻璃瓶。“为了奖励你的胆识，我决定送给你，至于要拿去做什么，都是你的自由。”

“为什么？”卡卡西露出一副不解的神色。“不管是准备潜入实验室，还是被纲手大人发现，我都应该算是出局了才对。”

“因为我们木叶的前辈，都很惜才啊，呵呵……”大蛇丸又用他那让人不舒服的冷笑应对着卡卡西的问题。“这是我配制的爱情魔药，能让讨厌你的人喜欢上你，但更重要的是，也能让喜欢你的人转而讨厌你。你在使用之前，可要想好那个人对你究竟抱有怎样的感情。”

“这倒不必操心。”卡卡西连眼睛都懒得抬一下。“他是非常、非常、非常讨厌我的，说不定是世界上最讨厌我的人。”

“呵呵，是吗……”大蛇丸不予置评，只是把药瓶往卡卡西手里一塞。“如果你愿意的话，可以向我报告你使用的结果。”

卡卡西没说什么，拿着药走了。直到到了实验室看不到的地方，他才从自己的口袋里拿出另一瓶药——这是他们在天台上时他从大蛇丸身上偷的，而刚刚大蛇丸给他的药则是到实验室后随手拿的一瓶。他在赌大蛇丸会不会发现药不见了，没想到的是，居然赌赢了。对方并不把他看在眼里，所以没有防备；亦或是对方是为了考验他，才故意让他拿到，事情的真相，已经不那么重要了。卡卡西叹了口气，继续朝着原本要去的忍者休息点赶路。

他在空无一人的避雨亭中坐下，再给自己倒了一杯茶。棕色小药瓶的上部被改装成滴管状，非常方便取用。一滴，两滴，三滴……卡卡西的手抖了一下，滴管掉落在地，玻璃的部分被打碎，少量的药液也不见踪影。自己终究是落到了这样一个可悲的地步吗？他叹了一口气，正准备将这杯茶倒掉，身后却传来一个意想不到的声音。

“我说你走得也太快了吧！”带土喘着气，走上前来。“我还有话没跟你说完呢！”

“我和你没什么好说的，你不是讨厌我吗，现在正合你意。”卡卡西只好建立起平时那个壳子来保护自己，但这对今天异常执拗的带土却没用。带土疑惑地看了他一眼，又看到面前的那杯茶，便伸出手一把夺过，捧在手中。

“我正好口渴，谢啦。”他把杯子举起来。卡卡西有些慌乱：“这是我刚刚喝过的，我重新再给你倒一杯吧。”

“平时也没见你这么瞎讲究。”带土看了他一眼，在卡卡西夺回杯子之前就把杯中的茶喝光了。“行了，我来也就是想跟你说，你不要在琳面前那么快就走掉啊，虽然我是很想跟她有二人世界的机会，但也不是要你离开帮我创建的。而且你不跟我说话的话……”

“我不跟你说话的话……”卡卡西学着带土的音调，复述着他的话语。“……没什么！总之，明天不要这样了！”带土可疑地脸红了，他把杯子往卡卡西怀里一推，便自顾自地跑走了。“明天啊……”卡卡西烦恼了起来。“不知道那几滴药有没有作用……”

“早上好，卡卡西君。”听到这个声音，卡卡西吓了一跳。他已经比集合时间提前十分钟了，但带土不知道何时已经在那个地方等候。看见他，带土的反应不是先藏起来再吓他一跳，也不是讽刺他来得比自己更晚，就只是纯粹地、不带个人立场地跟他说了句早安罢了。

“带土，你今天怎么来这么早？”就连琳看到了，也惊叹了起来。“偶尔也觉得自己需要改变一下。顺便一提，你今天很漂亮哦，琳。”带土听了琳的夸奖，没有摆弄自己的风镜，没有刮刮鼻子指着后面的火影岩大言不惭地讲将来的梦想，他只是拿出了一个不像带土，也不像卡卡西平时会做的笑容——因为这两个人笑起来的时候，会把自己的眼睛闭上，弯成一道弧线。带土的眼睛没有任何表示，还是和平日里一样圆，只有他的嘴角像是预先排演过的一样，上翘了一个完美的角度，这种反差让琳甚至有点脸红。

卡卡西看在眼里，立刻不满地抗议：“不要犯傻了，以为自己这样装酷很帅吗？”没想到带土还是没有和他吵架，反而转过头继续用那种让人不舒服的微笑对着他：“卡卡西君，要我说的话，我倒觉得你比较帅呢。你平日里戴着面罩，很神秘也很酷；你的皮肤很白，这让你在男生、甚至是女生中都脱颖而出；你的头脑很好，到了我望尘不及的地步，我一直都很钦佩你。你一直都是我的认可的竞争对手，也是我想赶超的榜样。”

不对劲，果然有什么地方不对劲，这个连带土都会说成语的世界，简直不对劲得厉害。卡卡西看着前面比平时还要相处融洽、说说笑笑的带土和琳，皱着眉头思索了起来。初步观察可以得出，大蛇丸给的药确实起了作用。可恋爱魔药的功效，是让喜欢的人变讨厌，讨厌的人变喜欢，卡卡西实在不觉得自己有在被带土喜欢着。于是今天一整天两个人的人设就像互换了一样，卡卡西不断找着带土的茬，希望他露出一丝缝隙，但带土严防死守的同时还把来球稳稳地打出了全垒打，让卡卡西甚至不知道接下来该怎么办了。当带土钟爱的甜食全都换掉时，当带土的练习被卡卡西故意打断时，当水门老师布置任务卡卡西却故意把带土推走时，带土都只是用哪个讨人厌的微笑面对他。最后连水门老师都看不下去了，他平时引以为傲的天才学生突然变成了熊孩子，不管是哪个老师遇到这种事情都会觉得心累的。于是他摆摆手，让他们各自回去休息，结束了这奇怪的一天。

三人走在河边的小路上，夕阳把河滩照得通红。带土弯下腰，从河滩上摘了一朵雏菊，自然地夹在琳的耳旁。“为什么要送我这种花？”琳有些好奇。“因为雏菊就很像琳啊，小小的，又是如此的洁白无瑕。但雏菊的其实是很顽强的花朵，在不服输这点上，也和你很相称呢。”

“我还以为这种花会和卡卡西比较配一点。”琳把那朵小小的白花从耳旁拿下。“因为卡卡西长得很白，也很素净，有他的陪伴，就会很安心。”

“要说卡卡西的话……”带土又弯下腰去折断一朵花。像蝴蝶一样的蓝色花朵随风飘摇，稍长一些的花瓣耷拉着，就像它们那脆弱的翅膀。“他比较像我手里的蓝色鸢尾，典雅、宁静、忠诚。如果不是风的外力，我们就无法观赏旁边这些垂下来的花瓣的摇曳了吧。同理如果不是有了可以倾诉的契机，卡卡西那坚韧的内心，也只会一言不发地沉默地垂着，甚至都不会让人发现他的难过。”带土走近卡卡西，直视着他的眼睛问：“比如现在，你在难过些什么呢？”

卡卡西没有说话，他们在原地站了一会儿，任由风吹拂在脸上和心中。良久，卡卡西才抬起头，用小声到不能再小声的声音嗫嚅着：“带土，你讨厌我吗？”

“什么？”带土那完美的微笑出现了一丝裂痕，卡卡西却像受不了一样跑远了。他用最快的速度回到家中，把自己裹在被子里。即便如此，他也没办法抑制自己的颤抖。他就像那朵被带土拿在手里的鸢尾花一样，并不轻易给人看到那随风摇曳的痴态。但他更难过的是，因为自己的愚蠢错误地估计了形势。

原来带土之前对他说的讨厌，都是骗人的。那些掩盖不住的温柔，那些藏在斗嘴里的关心，都像他虽然喜欢带土，却尽数归还给带土的厌恶一样，是不善表达的人的爱恋。但这却因为他的不守规矩而消散了，他不配得到如此纯洁的喜爱，所以喜欢他的带土在喝了魔药后的讨厌，也是他的罪有应得。想到这里，卡卡西用被子把自己裹得更紧了。睡吧，睡着了以后的世界，就再也没有人能左右你的想法了。他对自己说，竟然真的如催眠一般沉沉睡去。

“喂！卡卡西！”带土在耳边的呼唤让卡卡西睁开了眼睛，抬眼看到自己的小学同学正骑在自己身上，让卡卡西以为自己还在梦境中无法解脱。当他想翻身却发现被对方压制住时，卡卡西才逐渐清醒过来——原来这是现实世界。

“你今天怎么就跑了？上次不是答应我不跑了吗？”带土焦急地说，凑近脑袋用自己的额头贴住了卡卡西的额头。“也没有发烧啊。”

“不要再戏弄我了，虽然我知道因为吃药你没办法控制你自己，但现在的我真的很痛苦，拜托了。”自带土认识卡卡西以来，这好像还是第一次他在自己面前示弱。带土叹了口气，把卡卡西捂住眼睛的手轻轻拉了下来。

“卡卡西，看着我的眼睛。”他的语气很轻。“你刚刚不是问我讨不讨厌你吗？但你没听回答就走了。我的回答是——虽然你是个笨蛋、还经常跟我吵架，但是我一天，一分钟，不，哪怕一秒钟也没想过要讨厌你。不如说，我其实……”说到这里带土有些脸红，但他清了清嗓子，像是下定了决心一般继续说着：“其实很喜欢你。”

“骗，骗人的吧……”轮到卡卡西语无伦次了起来。带土摇摇头：“不，是真的。我都特意找到你家里来，难道是因为要趁生病对你做些什么恶作剧吗？我只是想来照顾你，和你待在一起罢了。”

“可是，药……”卡卡西仍旧不死心，想着昨天那瓶滴进去的药。“我在来的路上听纲手大人说了，她说大蛇丸根本没有研究出这种药，只是用了一些迷幻剂糊弄人罢了。木叶不会轻易允许那种药流通的，大蛇丸剩下的药，也被发现藏在了她的酒瓶里。现在她要派人全天候监视大蛇丸了，据说是暗部里最厉害的组织的人……”带土仔细回忆着他和纲手的对话，临到末了，纲手还摸了摸他有些扎手的头发。“如果用恋爱魔药这么简单的药品就能解决恋爱的话，恋爱不也失去了趣味性吗？”

“是这样啊……”卡卡西看起来终于能接受这个说法了。“那为什么今天你都用那个态度对待我？”

“那还不是因为……”带土有些脸红。“我平时总是招惹你生气，还害你觉得我很讨厌你。我已经有在认真反思了，也看了很多人际关系方面的书籍，书上都说这就是对一个人表达喜爱的方式，可是我完全不知道哪个是错的，哪个是对的，只能每个都试试……你就原谅我吧。”

“那你呢？卡卡西？”说完之后，带土又用小狗一样的湿漉漉的眼睛望着他。卡卡西想了一下，干脆拉下面罩，从后面抱住带土的头，在他的额头上轻轻地吻了一下。

“这就是……我的回答……”说完这句话后，卡卡西就像是精神的到了巨大的满足一样昏睡过去。带土看着怀里累坏了的白色小脑袋，决定陪卡卡西一会儿再回家。但不知不觉中，他也在卡卡西的床上睡着了。

“那两个家伙……”大蛇丸处理掉实验室里最后分布的一群人，将他们捆在角落里做一些观察实验。他的实验室一片狼藉，可以想象纲手之前用了多大的力，而自来也也是什么都没有劝阻过。他捡起刚刚被纲手打碎的酒瓶，玻璃在月光下依旧反射出光芒。“我怎么可能把药放在这些安全的容器中。”他把那块酒瓶做的玻璃像手里剑那样发射了出去。“有资格做我的实验的，可不是你们这些整天白日做梦、忘记青春和活力的老顽固。”他想了想刚刚在路上塞给带土的一碗红豆汤，终于露出了笑容。

第二天一早，卡卡西睁开眼听到的第一句话依旧没有什么改变。

“卡卡西，我讨厌你。”


End file.
